


I never knew how much I would lose

by Evan (shittyspacedads)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, The stevetony isn't canon here but it's referenced, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, its Peggy's funeral, theres a lot of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyspacedads/pseuds/Evan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peggy Carter's funeral, in the middle of a civil war. And she was very important to both Tony and Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never knew how much I would lose

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the tonyvision squad because I love you all
> 
> (This was born from a sad headcanon)  
> Hey guys what if Peggy's funeral brings Steve and Tony to the same side in Civil War because she's Aunt Peggy and Steve's best girl.

Steve finds Tony sitting on the counter of the men's room. Not the weirdest situation that he has found Tony in, but with how things are, it's probably the worst situation Steve has found him in.

"Are you crying?" Steve wants to step closer to Tony, to comfort one of his best friends.

"No, but why would you care?" Tony looks at his feet swinging back and forth, "You hate me, we're in a fucking Civil War Steve. There's bigger problems than me crying over my de- my aunt."

Steve sits on the counter on the other side of the sink. Although, his feet touch the ground unlike Tony's. "She talked about you, about your dad."

"Steve this is absolutely not the time to discuss my daddy issues." Tony laughs with his I-am-a-professional-at-pretending-I'm-okay laugh.

Steve knocks his shoe against Tony's, "I wasn't going to, I know your limits."

"Did you know that she told me stories about you?" Tony smiles at his knees, still refusing to look Steve in the eyes. As he normally does when talking about anything from the past. "As I got older though she told me the real stories. The Steve Rogers stories, not the Captain America stories"

This makes Steve chuckle, thinking about the many stories that Tony could know, "Oh did she?"

"I liked the Steve Rogers ones the best. They were real" Tony whispers this. "Why are you in here anyways? Wouldn't everyone want to talk to Captain America and reminisce about the past?"

"I could say the same thing about you." Steve places his hands on either side of his thighs. "And I'd rather not have to talk about the past with people I have no future with." This makes Tony's breath hitch.

"I can't actually believe that she's gone." Tony's fingernails are digging into the palms of his hands as he says this. "She always had my back, I wonder if she would still love me if she knew what we were fighting about." Tony blinks, the sheer thought of his Aunt Peggy disapproving of anything that he's doing brings tears to his eyes.

Steve hops off of the counter and uses the sink water to fix his hair, as delivering his eulogy caused him to nervously comb his fingers through his hair. "She would always love you Tony. She had a lot of love to give."

"Steve." Tony lightly tugs on Steve's sleeve, "I don't want to fight." His voice is barely over a whisper, "She wouldn't want me to fight and I don't want to fight."

Steve can always tell when Tony is about to break. This is one of those times. Steve steps in between Tony's legs and coaxes him into an embrace. "I know Tony, it's alright."

When Tony breaks, it takes a while for him to get back together. He clings onto Steve as a tether to keep himself grounded. It reminds him where he is. That they're alright.

"I don't think I can fight anymore Steve." His voice is still a whisper, but it's more stable than before. "I want to end the fight. I want to go home."

Steve sighs and runs his hands through the hair on the back of Tony's neck, "I don't know if it's that easy Tony, I wish it was."

"I never wanted to win." Tony holds onto Steve a little tighter, as if Steve might float away, "I never wanted to win. I just didn't know how much I would lose."


End file.
